La Fontaine de l'oublie
by AkiHime20
Summary: La légende d'une mystérieuse fontaine faisant perdre la mémoire à quiconque en boira l'eau. One-shot - UA -


**La fontaine de l'oublie**

Il était une fois, sur les pentes d'une montagne du japon, une petite source d'eau claire… L'eau sortait d'une fente dans un rocher et formait un joli bassin à ces pieds. C'était une minuscule fontaine de rien du tout, perdu au milieu de la forêt, très loin du premier village, et pourtant, tous les gens du pays en avaient un jour entendu parler…

-Il vaut mieux ne pas boire de cette eau-là ! disait l'un tout bas.

-Ceux qui ont bu, ils ont oublié pour toujours qui ils étaient, d'où ils venaient et où ils allaient! Ajoutait l'autre d'un même ton.

-Oui, et ils errent dans les bois comme des misérables jusqu'à leur mort ! Renchérie un troisième sur le ton de la confidence.

-Malheur à celui qui osera boire de cette eau maudite qui coule de la fontaine de l'oublie ! concluait plus fort le dernier en se détournant pour se réfugier chez lui, effrayé d'avoir attiré le mauvais sort sur lui en en parlant au petit groupe d'étrangers.

Et, prenant ces avertissement au sérieux, personne n'osait s'aventurer jusque là-bas, pas même les plus téméraires ni les plus fous. Il n'y avait que les oiseaux et les autres animaux sauvages de la forêt qui s'y désaltéraient sans mal.

Voilà l'explication que les gens du pays donnent à cette source, racontant l'histoire à voix basse aux coins du feu tard dans la nuit…

Il y a très longtemps, dans des temps reculé où fées, sorcières, et créatures mythique vivaient encore librement au côté des hommes, une fée des eaux habitait cette fontaine. Quand elle était encore jeune, cette fée nommé Nana, fut séduite par un homme de passage qui avait perdu son chemin dans la forêt, et avait fini par trouver la petite source. L'homme s'appellait Iemitsu et il avait fait mille promesses et mille vœux avant que la jeune fée ne se laisse définitivement séduire par ce jeune et beau voyageur si charmeur. De l'amour qui les réunit naquis bientôt un petit garçon aux grands yeux couleur de miel et aux cheveux chocolat. Mais l'homme n'avait que faire des promesses qu'il avait faite à la jeune fée et, une nuit où elle et l'enfant dormait paisiblement, il s'enfuit, disparaissant pour quelque mystérieuse destination. La jeune fée attendit longtemps son retour, mais l'homme ne revint jamais.

Depuis cette trahison, la fée vouait une haine terrible aux humains. Elle dissimula la petite maison qu'elle habitait et éleva son fils le plus loin possibles d'eux. Elle aurait voulu que jamais son petit Tsunayoshi ne découvre la perfidie des humain et le mit de nombreuse fois en garde contre eux.

Nana aimait tant son fils que tout deux vécurent heureux, des années durant, dans leur petit monde perdu au fond de la forêt.

Plus Tsunayoshi grandissait, quoique maladroit et très timide, plus il était d'une éblouissante beauté, douté d'une grande douceur et d'une grande bonté sans malice. Nana continuait de s'arranger pour que personne ne vienne jamais près de leur petite source car elle avait peur qu'un jour Tsunayoshi ne rencontre une femme dont il tomberait amoureux, la laissant derrière lui pour aller vivre avec cette humaine…

Ainsi, lorsque Tsunayoshi eut fêté ses seize ans, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré le moindre être humain !

Mais peu de temps plus tard, Nana reçu une convocation de la Reine des fées, qui l'appelait auprès d'elle pour une journée. Le cœur gros, inquiète de laisser son garçon tout seul, elle lui fit mille et une recommandations avant de se mettre en route...

Or, non loin de là, sur un rocher surplombant toute les contrée, se dressait un château fort. Un prince y vivait, avec sa fille unique, Kyoko, dont la beauté était devenue légendaire. Des jeunes gens de tous les coins du monde venaient pour lui demander sa main en mariage. Chevaliers, riches marchands, princes, fils de roi et même d'empereur, tous la voulaient pour femme. Mais Kyoko était aussi orgueilleuse que belle, et voir tous ces messieurs se mettre à genoux pour ces beaux yeux l'amusait beaucoup.

-Non, disait-elle à l'un, vous ne me plaisez point.

-Ah, disait-elle à l'autre, vous n'êtes pas mal fait, mais vous parlez comme un valet.

-Voyons, voyons, approchez, disait-elle encore… Pouah, mais vous sentez mauvais !

Et l'un après l'autre, humilié, les prétendants quittaient le château et retournaient dans leur pays. Cependant, d'autres arrivaient chaque jour, et le jeu continuait. Mais pour dire la vérité, la demoiselle n'avait pas du tout envie de se marier.

Souvent, pour se distraire de tous ces fâcheux, elle s'en allait faire un tour à cheval, dans la forêt, galopant parfois pendant des heures.

Un jour, qui se trouva être celui où la fée des eaux Nana dû se rendre auprès de la Reine des fées, le hasard de sa promenade fit passer la jeune fille près de la fameuse fontaine. Elle s'arrêta, charmée par l'endroit, et se pencha sur le petit bassin pour s'admirer dans l'eau clair et transparente.

C'est alors que le fils de la fée l'aperçut.

En dehors de sa mère, il n'avait jamais vu que des animaux sauvages, et voilà qu'il rencontrait la plus belle fille de la terre ! Nana avait beau lui avoir répété mille fois avant de partir qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher des humains car ils étaient des êtres répugnants, Tsunayoshi se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par la jeune fille et son cœur se serrait en la regardant depuis la cachette d'un arbre proche. Ce qu'il éprouvait était bien loin de tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit, s'était tout le contraire du dégoût : c'était de l'amour…

Quand Tsunayoshi trouva enfin le courage de sortir de sa cachette pour se placer de l'autre côté du bassin, la fille du prince poussa un cri de frayeur. Mais le regard doux et gentil du jeune homme la rassura bientôt et surtout, il était si beau que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

Passé la première surprise, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à bavarder :

-Cette fontaine n'a pas souvent l'occasion de refléter un aussi beau visage, dit timidement Tsunayoshi pour faire un compliment.

-Et moi, je ne vois pas beaucoup de princes aussi charmants que vous dans mon château ! Plaisanta Kyoko.

-Tous les arbres de la forêt devraient s'incliner quand ils vous voient passer ! poursuivit le jeune homme.

-Ils pousseraient à angle droit, s'ils devaient s'incliner devant vous ! répondit la jeune fille.

Et ils rirent aux éclats. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment, et, visiblement, tous les deux étaient amoureux. Pourtant, l'orgueil de Kyoko refit brusquement surface lorsqu'elle se leva pour prendre congés et regagner le château de son père.

-Tu ne me déplais pas, dit-elle de sa voix de princesse, et j'entends avec plaisir que tu m'aimes. Sache cependant que je suis la fille du seigneur de ce pays, et que j'ai déjà refusé ma main à plus de jeunes gens qu'il n'y a d'arbre dans cette forêt. Toi qui es le plus charmant, prouve-moi que tu es aussi le plus riche et le plus puissant ! Voici mon souhait : débrouille-toi pour que demain, lorsque je reviendrai, se dresse autour de cette petite fontaine un pavillon d'or et d'argent couvert de perles et de diamants plus étincelants que l'eau de cette source… Si tu accomplis cette prouesse, je tiendrai ma promesse : je t'épouserai.

Sur ces mots, Kyoko sauta à cheval et disparut dans la forêt.

Quand la fée Nana rentra de son petit voyage, elle trouva son fils assis près de la fontaine, l'aire profondément malheureux. Lorsqu'il la vit venir s'installer à côté de lui, Tsunayoshi se blotti contre elle et il fit le récit de sa rencontre avec la belle Kyoko, de la joie qu'il avait éprouvé en discutant avec elle, et, pour finir, lui parla de son exigence.

-Hélas ! Se lamenta la fée. Ce que je craignais le plus au monde est arrivé ! Mon doux fils, cette femme orgueilleuse fera ton malheur si tu réponds à ces caprices ! Je t'en supplie, chasse-la de ton cœur !

Mais il n'y eut rien à faire. Le jeune homme avait temps de chagrin que Nana promis de l'aider.

Le lendemain, lorsque la fille du prince revint, un pavillon se dressait tout autour de la petite fontaine, plus beau encore qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Les diamants et les perles étincelaient sur les murs, et le fond du bassin était couvert de pierres précieuses qui scintillaient sous l'eau de la source. Kyoko, émerveillée, entra dans le pavillon où l'attendait le fils de la fée. Mais quand elle vit le jeune homme tout heureux, ces grands yeux pleins d'espoir, elle dissimula son émotion, et son orgueil parla pour elle :

-Décidément, j'avais raison de penser du bien de toi, dit-elle. Pour un début, ce petit ouvrage est assez réussi. Cependant, tu te doutes bien qu'il en faut davantage pour me prouver ton amour. Aujourd'hui encore, plusieurs fils de roi et d'empereur sont venus se mettre à mes genoux… Bien sûr, je les ai renvoyés, car c'est toi que j'aime. Aussi, si tu accomplis le souhait que voici, c'est promis, je te donne ma foi. Vois-tu, cette forêt m'ennuie, avec tous ses arbres à perte de vue. Tâche de la remplacer, d'ici demain, par un parc, avec statues de marbre et belles allées, et un petit jardin d'orangers. Je verrai alors si tu m'aimes vraiment !

Et, sautant sur son cheval, elle disparut, laissant Tsunayoshi plus accablé que jamais.

-Maudite coquette ! s'exclama Nana quand elle apprit le souhait de la jeune fille. Son orgueil n'a donc pas de limites ! Quand tu lui auras donné son petit jardin, elle voudra encore autre chose, et elle te fera souffrir sans fin !

Mais le garçon aimait trop la belle pour écouter sa mère et il la supplia de l'aider pour cette dernière demande.

-Mon cher Tsunayoshi, je vais t'aider, car je ne peux pas supporter de te voir si triste. Mais que cette capricieuse princesse tienne sa promesse, cette fois-ci !

Le jour suivant, la fille du prince eut du mal à retrouver le chemin de la fontaine : la forêt tout entière était devenue un magnifique parc, le plus beau qu'elle eût jamais vu. Enfin, Kyoko parvint au jardin d'orangers, près de la source, où son beau prétendant éperdu d'amour et d'espoir l'attendait. Elle était si heureuse, qu'elle lui tendit la main en souriante dit :

-Ô mon bel ami, comme promis…

Mais elle s'interrompit. Son diable d'orgueil lui fit retirer sa main et se détourner, lui faisant ainsi rater les larmes qui se mirent à couler sur le visage de Tsunayoshi lorsqu'elle reprit en changeant de ton :

-… Comme promis, tu as fait ce merveilleux parc, et je vois bien que tu m'aimes vraiment. Cependant, une fille de prince telle que moi ne peut vivre ailleurs que dans un château, tu en conviendras. Aussi, avant de t'épouser, je te demande de faire construire pour demain, au sommet de cette montagne, un palais digne de moi. Mais ton amour est-il assez grand pour accomplir ce dernier souhait ?

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire de nouveau face, Tsunayoshi ne la regardait plus du tout avec amour et espoir, mais colère et désespoir, et il s'écria :

-Ô mère que ne vous ais-je écouté plus tôt et chassé cette infante de mon cœur avant qu'elle ne me le brise avec son orgueil !

A ces mots, la fée, hors d'elle, déchaîna un orage aussi grand que sa colère : des nuages noirs et grondants cachèrent le soleil, le tonnerre raisonna de tous les côtés et des éclairs foudroyants déchirèrent le ciel. En un instant, le pavillon d'or et d'argent, les statues de marbres, le parc et l'orangerai disparurent, rien ne resta, pas même la plus petite et terne des perles au fond de la source. Tout redevient forêt sauvage et fontaine de rochers.

Alors l'orage s'éloigna aussi brusquement qu'il avait éclaté, et Kyoko se retrouva seule d'un côté de la petite fontaine alors que Tsunayoshi pleurait, son visage caché dans ces mains pour ne pas la voir. Sa mère surgit de l'eau, furieuse après cette humaine qui avait autant méprisé son fils :

-Je te maudis, femme sans cœur ! dit-elle à la jeune fille. Toi et les tiens, vous ne faites que répandre la souffrance dans le monde ! Tu as trop blessé mon fils, avec ton orgueil insensé. Pour te punir, je veux que tu oublies jusqu'à ton nom et ton passé ! Tu erreras dans cette forêt, seule et sans mémoire jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, qu'ils soient plus nombreux qu'il ne tant faillent pour perdre cette beauté qui a fait tant de mal ! Et qu'à jamais ceux qui boiront l'eau de cette source souillée des larmes de mon fils connaissent le même sort !

Rien ne peut aller contre la malédiction d'une fée, surtout quand celle-ci est folle de rage car un de ces proches est blessé par leur victime. Dès cet instant, la fille du prince erra comme une pauvre folle dans les montagnes, où elle mit de nombreuses années à mourir sans n'avoir jamais recroisée personne, abandonnée de tous.

La fée Nana et son fils Tsunayoshi quittèrent la forêt et la montagne pour rejoindre un endroit encore plus reculé et plus secret, connu uniquement par quelques rares créatures magiques, où aucun humain ne vint plus troubler leurs solitudes.

Pendant des années et des années, il arriva que des hommes passant par hasard près de la source, ne puissent s'empêcher de boire une gorgée de l'eau maudite et se perdent pour toujours dans la montagne, privés de leurs mémoires, l'enchantement les empêchant de trouver une sortie à la forêt. Certain raconte que le voyageur errant, Iemitsu dont la fée était tombé amoureuse, et avait fait la fortune revient un jour pour lui demander d'autres trésors et richesses. Ne trouvant personne, il but un peu d'eau, ignorant totalement la malédiction, n'étant pas passé par le Village, et qu'Iemitsu perdit lui aussi la mémoire et erra pendant aussi longtemps que Kyoko. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un orage particulièrement violent fît tomber toute une avalanche de pierres sur la source. Ensevelie, la fontaine de l'oubli disparut à jamais. Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne saurait dire où elle se trouvait…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bonjours à tous les lecteurs!  
**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous soumettre ce premier texte. Ce petit One-shot n'est pas de moi! C'est l'adaptation d'un conte que j'ai beaucoup aimer et qui m'a fait pensser aux personnages de "** _Kateikyōshi Hittoman Ribōn!_ **"** **ce sentiment a été accentué par le fait que le conte n'a aucun pernom ni de nom. L'histoire peut donc se passer n'importe où dans la monde. Pour ma par, elle s'est donc déroulée au Japon avec la famille de notre mignon petit Tsuna.**

 **Je tiens aussi a signaler que rien ne m'appartiens! Ni KHR, ni le conte! Ils appartienent à leurs auteurs respectif!**

 **Voily Voilou, je vous laisse donc et vais retourner à mes textes encors non terminer, un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir, donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser, il donne toujours envie de poster plus vite des histoires *0*  
**


End file.
